This invention is a dual-function exercise device intended to aid in the strengthening and development of abdominal muscles and, when linked to a source of resistance such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/023,855 which is incorporated herein by reference, aids in the strengthening and development of the biceps femoris muscles.